My First Kiss
by parkdobi
Summary: Myungsoo, preman sekolah yang ditolak cintanya 11kali. WADOH! preman bisa nangis! sampai akhirnya Myungsoo bertemu Sulli dan Sulli menyatakan cintanya ke Myungsoo! tapi.. Myungsoo merasa kenal dengan Sulli. Siapa Sulli itu? / DLDR! RnR please :3 maklumi summary amatiran ini - -


*My First Kiss*

Author : bijoppa

Cast : F(x) Sulli , Infinite L (Myungsoo) , dan lihat saja sendiri~

Genre : Romance, fluff, school life, absurd, mix, gatau deng-_-

Length: oneshoot

Warning : Sulli sama L ceritanya seumuran #jengjeng #edisibaru, OOC, Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD, Kata kasar + gak jelas, gajetot'-')/~

Disclaimer : ini Cuma rekayasa, cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri (?)

p.s DLDR! Mian kalo judulnya ga nyambung sm FF nya-_- maklum susah cari judul. Dan ini terinspirasi –lagi- dari komik ntah judulnya apa itu kkk~ xP

...

Siang itu di SMA Hongdok, murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya jam yang disukai para murid walaupun hanya 30 menit, yakni waktu istirahat. Kantin yang semulanya hening dan damai langsung riuh, rusuh dan berisik layaknya demo harga sembako #korbanberita. Dikantin semua terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya, ada juga yang bersenda gurau dan main bola. Tetapi ada juga yang berdua-an #eak di bawah pohon pine belakang sekolah, yang tidak lain adalah Myungsoo dan Naeun.

"Maaf Myungsoo-ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu.. aku senang. Tapi.." Naeun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kamu berbeda dari cowok lainnya yang aku kenal, emm... ka-kamu lebih liar dan tidak lembut seperti cowok lain di sekolah kita..a-a-aku lebih menganggapmu sebagai teman yang tidak diajari sopan santun.. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo _ Myungsoo-ah"

Myungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tapi wajah bingungnya langsung lenyap dan berubah jadi wajah kesal dan tersinggung ketika memahami omongan Naeun yang ada kata ' Tidak diajari sopan santun ' secara langsung atau frontal dihadapannya. Myungsoo menelan salivanya dan tersenyum memaksa.

"Begitu ya..._arraseo_ Naeun-ssi. Makasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku dan perasaanku. Santai saja, aku mengerti kok. Aku tidak keberatan" ujar Myungsoo walaupun dalam hatinya merasa kesal dan teringgung. Tentu saja tersinggung, mana ada orang yang terima jika dinilai buruk secara langsung? Kalo author sih tergantung orangnya ngomongnya lembut atau kasar #curcoldikit-_-

"Umm... sampai ketemu nanti Myungsoo-ah.. aku permisi dulu" Naeun pamit kepada Myungsoo lalu lari meninggalkan Myungsoo sendiri. Memang di SMA Hongdok, kebanyakan murid laki-lakinya sangat elegan, lembut dan terhormat kecuali Myungsoo. Karena SMA Hongdok merupakan sekolah dimana mengumpulnya anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar dan bangsawan. Murid-murid disini juga banyak yang blaster-an dan dari luar Korea. Jadi maklum saja jika ada yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

Sebetulnya, Myungsoo juga termasuk anak mapan. Appa-nya adalah seorang Diplomat sedangkan Umma-nya adalah seorang _Fashion Designer_ terkenal di London dan Amerika. Karena kedua orangtua Myungsoo sibuk dan selalu diluar Korea, jadilah dia menjadi seorang _Bad boy _(?). Seperti kata Naeun tadi, Myungsoo berbeda dari anak laki-laki disekolahnya, kebanyakan murid disana selalu bersikap manis dan sopan yang membuat Myungsoo mual karena tingkah teman-temannya yang lama-lama seperti perempuan menurutnya.

Myungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi ia ditolak dengan perempuan disekolahnya. '_Apa mendingan aku jadi gay saja disini?_' batin Myungsoo. Tentu saja tidak! Ia masih normal walaupun sudah ke-11 kalinya ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Myungsoo mengepalkan tangannya lalu menendang pohon pine didepannya kencang.

**BUGH!**

_Apanya..._

_Apanya yang tidak diajari sopan santun heh?! Selama dirumah aku diajari sopan santun oleh pelayan dan pengurus rumah! Dan aku muak akan hal itu! Tentu saja aku masih bertata krama hanya saja aku malas bersikap manis di sekolah!_

"Akh! Kakiku! _Damn_!... _Appo_...hhh..sial" seru Myungsoo kesakitan dan spontan mengusap kakinya yang sakit itu. Sedikit demi sedikit air dari matanya mulai menggenang memenuhi pelupuk matanya, tapi ia tahan.

_Tapi..Aku..Juga.._

_Seperti orang bodoh yang polos... (?)_

_Pura-pura mengerti dan tidak keberatan, padahal hatiku sakit. Ditambah ejekan Naeun yang membuatku tersinggung dan kesal. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku ditolak dengan alasan yang sama. Yah.. tidak terlalu sama tapi tetap saja intinya sama karena sifatku. Namanya patah hati tetap aja sakit. _

_Biarpun kukejar.. Cinta itu..pasti akan hancur dalam sekejap. Ini terakhir Kim Myungsoo..aku tidak akan menyukai orang lagi. Tidak akan dan gak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. #AHAYDHE_

...

"Ukh...Sial..." Myungsoo mengelap kasar air matanya yang menetes. Dia sangat benci ini. Benci menangis apalagi melihat orang menangis.

"Loh? Kok menangis?!" seru seseorang yang ntah ada dimana. Myungsoo yakin tadi ia hanya berdua dengan Naeun. Myungsoo menengok keseluruh arah. Belakang,depan,kiri,kanan,atas dan bawah (?). tetapi nihil.

_**Srek..Srek...**_

Myungsoo yang mendengar suara itu yang tidak lain adalah suara sepatu segera mendekati sumber suara itu.

'_Pohon? Kenapa pohon bisa bunyi suara sepatu yang mengesek(?)_' tanya Myungsoo dalam hati. ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas pohon dihadapannya itu. ia langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yeoja tengah duduk di dahan pohon itu. Lutut dan betisnya banyak goresan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menguntit ya?"

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya.

"_Ani_. Setiap istirahat aku memang selalu duduk disini"

Tanpa aba-aba Myungsoo hanya diam dan meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. ini sudah ke sebelas kalinya kau ditolak. Dan baru kali ini aku melihatmu menangis. Hahaha apa ini preman sekolah yang selalu macho dan sekarang menangis lembek karena perempuan?" sindir yeoja itu lalu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Myungsoo yang sudah melotot ke arahnya.

_Perempuan ini beda. Dan sepertinya ia sekelas denganku. Apa urusan dia?! Mengesalkan._

"Diam kau bangsat!" teriak Myungsoo. Yeoja itu semakin tertawa diatas pohon itu. Kaya kuntilanak saja.. untung rambutnya dia Cokelat bergelombang.. coba kalo item gimbal-gimbal? Hadoh kaya kunti kali ya -_-b

"Tuhkan! Seperti biasa, Myungsoo selalu gak ngerti dengan candaanku"

"Canda?! Kau pikir berkata seperti itu bercanda?! Sial kau! Rendahan sekali otakmu tidak bisa membedakan candaan dan sindiran!" bentak Myungsoo tidak terima. '_Tunggu... kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?!'_ pikirnya.

"Ohya? Tentu saja beda dong! Ish! Kamu kaya _seonsaengnim_ saja! Kalo sindiran itu kata-katanya pedas! Kalo candaan itu diikuti tawa dan senyum, dodol!" seru perempuan itu polos dan membela diri(?)

"_MWOYA_?! TURUN KAU KESINI! KITA SELESAIKAN MASALAH INI DENGAN CARA PRIA!" balas Myungsoo seraya mengepalkan tangannya

"_Aigoo_.. bodoh sekali kau! Jelas-jelas aku ini seorang yeoja!"

"_Molla_! Cepat turun sini!"

"Hei Kim Myungsoo, kalau sedang melihat orang yang disukai..matamu pasti gak bisa lepas darinya, kan?" tanya perempuan itu tenang. Myungsoo yang semulanya acuh tak acuh dengannya langsung terdiam. Diam menatap lurus kearah yeoja itu.

"..._waeyo.._" ucap Myungsoo pelan. Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah lama menyukai mu Myungsoo. Sejak pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini. Walaupun sering melihatmu menyatakan perasaan kepada perempuan disini.. aku tidak keberatan haha" jelas perempuan itu.

Myungsoo masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau boleh menjawabnya kapan saja kok nyahahah. _Anyway_, namaku Choi Sulli. Aku sekelas denganmu. Salam kenal!"

...

Myungsoo berjalan cepat dan tegap menuju sekolah. Semalam, ia tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai-sampai saat tidur ia mengompol dan di tawain satu rumah (pelayan dan pengurus rumah). Moodnya kini ancur dan tidak ada niat sekolah hari ini karena pernyataan Sulli kemarin. Dan bodohnya, mana ada yeoja duluan yang nembak namja.

_Memangnya aku akan terjebak dengan lelucon jelek yeoja itu?! HAH tentu saja tidak!_

_Bodoh sekali.._

Langkah Myungsoo berhenti ketika melihat Naeun berjalan didepannya, bercanda dengan temannya.

_Aku kan baru saja patah hati.. lagipula ngapain aku mikirin yeoja jelek itu? Sial._

"Payah..." keluh Myungsoo pelan lalu menghela nafas. Baru kali ini ia merasa gelisah semenjak bertemu yeoja itu.. tunggu.. siapa namanya? Ya, Choi Sulli yang menghantui pikirannya itu.

**DEG!**

Jantung Myungsoo terasa berhenti sejenak dan segera menengok ke sisi kanannya. Terlihat Sulli tengah memerhatikan wajahnya dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sulli dan detak jantung.. err... entah detak jantung siapa yang suaranya sampai terdengar.

"_Good morning _" sapa Sulli lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya. Sontak Myungsoo langsung menjauhi Sulli sehingga tubuh mereka berjauhan.

"Pagi-pagi gini sudah mesra ya, memerhatikan Naeunnie" Myungsoo tersenyum licik dan tertawa meremehkan Sulli "Dih! Sori, sok tahu sekali kau!"

"Aku tidak sok tahu, tapi itu benar kan"

Myungsoo diam.

"Buktinya kau berhenti saat melihat Naeunnie berjalan didepanmu"

Myungsoo menjitak dahi Sulli "Ck! Dasar bocah" Sulli memegang dahinya yang sakit "AW! _What a jerk_!" Myungsoo tersenyum jail lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sulli

_Yeoja ini kenapa senang sekali meledek orang. Yah..walaupun sedikit ada benarnya._

"Soal kemarin.." ucapan Sulli sukses menghentikan langkah Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Sulli.

"Oh soal kemarin? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat. Dan kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Jadi menyerahlah"

"_Ani_" Sulli menggeleng

Myungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"_Anyway_, hari ini makan siang bareng yuk! Aku mengajak Sungyeol dan Krystal juga loh!" ajak Sulli seraya tersenyum riang.

"Ukh..."

Myungsoo menatap Sulli dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lihatlah, rambut cokelat bergelombang dengan poni yang sedikit berantakan, dasi yang dipasang asal, seragam tidak dimasukkan, rok dengan warna pudar, bibir berwarna peach yang selalu tersenyum lebar dan kaki serta tangan penuh goresan. Jujur, Myungsoo sedikit tertarik dengan penampilan Sulli yang terlihat _Messy_ karena ia sendiri juga berantakan. Tapi ntah kenapa ia risih dengan yeoja ini.

Myungsoo berdeham pelan membuat Sulli melebarkan senyumnya berharap Myungsoo menerima ajakkannya.

"Ikut kan? Ayolah kau pasti senang! Ikut saja! Ayo!" seru Sulli memaksa lalu menarik tangan Myungsoo.

Merasa dipaksa dan ditekan Myungsoo langsung menapik tangan Sulli "Dengar ya.. aku paling benci dengan yeoja yang berambut cokelat bergelombang sepertimu! Terlihat berantakan dan kusut. Dan aku paling benci warna cokelat! Dan aku tidak sudi menerima ajakkan mu itu!" serunya –myungsoo- kencang.

Sulli membelakakkan matanya. Myungsoo membulatkan matanya karena ia baru saja membentak yeoja untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup. Ia bersumpah merasa sangat bersalah berkata seperti itu kepada Sulli.

"Maaf.. Sulli.." ucap Myungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tidak terlihat sama sekali sosok Sulli dihadapannya.

Ia –sulli- hilang.

...

_**Teng!...Teng!**_ (anggep aja bel sekolah)

Myungsoo merapikan bukunya yang baru saja selesai ia pelajari. Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat tapi Myungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk dikelas saja. Dari pagi, ia merasa tidak enak karena kejadian tadi. Dikelas-pun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Sulli hadir di sekolah.

"Dimana anak itu.." gumam Myungsoo. Karena merasa bosan, ia membuka susu kaleng yang ia bawa lalu meneguknya.

"EOH?! SULLI?! KENAPA KAU..." terdengar seru seorang yeoja dari luar kelasnya. Sontak Myungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya dan berlari keluar kelas. Terlihat gerombolan yeoja yang terlihat seperti mengelilingi seseorang, saking penasarannya Myungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju kerumunan itu.

"Permisi, tolong geser sedikit, Hei! Menghindarlah! Aduh!" Myungsoo berusaha ke pusat kerumunan itu. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan permisi kepada orang-orang dan akhirnya ia berhasil ke pusat kerumunan. Seorang Yeoja berambut hitam lurus sepingang tengah berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu. Myungsoo sangat penasaran.

"HOI! BUBAR SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Myungsoo keras dan berhasil mengusir orang-orang dari kerumunan tersebut.

Yeoja berambut hitam itu menatap Myungsoo.

"..."

Myungsoo yang menyadari tatapannya langsung balik menatap yeoja itu.

"EH?!" Myungsoo melotot.

"Kau...Sulli?!" yeoja tersebut mengangguk senang.

"Ternyata lebih enteng ya memiliki rambut lurus. Rasanya juga lebih nyaman!"

Myungsoo masih terdiam dalam keadaan _shock_-nya itu.

"Tadi, kata tukang salonnya aku memang memiliki rambut cokelat sedari lahir makanya susah mewarnai-nya menjadi hitam. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa memiliki rambut hitam juga!" lanjut Sulli.

'Apa?!' batin Myungsoo sambil membuat ekspresi O_O

"Su..Su..Sudahlah! ini lebih dari cukup! Sekarang kau sudah lebih cocok! Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini!" ujar Myungsoo gugup sambil memegang pundak Sulli.

Sulli tersenyum –lagi- membuat jantung Myungsoo bedebar cepat.

"_Jinjja?_"

"Tapi kalau aku gak mengganti tampilan rambutku, kau pasti tidak percaya kalau aku serius, kan?" tanya Sulli

Myungsoo terdiam menahan wajah yang sedikit merona.

_Jadi... Dia tidak sedang bercanda.._

_Sungguh Choi Sulli, kau yeoja yang aneh.. koreksi! Teraneh yang pernah kutemui._

...

"kau kenapa Myungsoo?" tanya sobat dekatnya Sungjong. Sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Dan Sungjong, yang bukan dari sekolahnya datang mengunjungi Myungsoo.

"_Molla_! Aku tidak tahu Jongie! Aku..a-aku frustasi!" jawab Myungsoo asal.

"Yeoja itu berani juga ya..aku sudah dengar dari Nunaku(yang satu sekolah dengan Myungsoo) soal Sulli yang nekat mengubah penampilan rambutnya demi kau. Sepertinya kau mendapat masalah lagi _Mr_.Kim dan yeoja itu sedikit merepotkan hahaha" ujar Sungjong lalu tertawa.

"Sangat! Aku sampai bingung gimana menghadapi yeoja seperti dia. Dia..dia.. dia berbeda Jongie! Beda dari yang lain!" seru Myungsoo

"Kan kau masih memiliki orang yang kau suka kan Myungsoo. Bagaimana tentang Naeun?"

"Aku sudah ditolak" ucap Myungsoo enteng. Sungjong membulatkan matanya dan menatap sedih Myungsoo

"Lagi..." lirih Sungjong

"Sabar ya" Sungjong menepuk pundak sobatnya itu dan disambut senyum simpul Myungsoo "Aku tidak masalah soal itu Jongie"

_Tidak Masalah.._

"Kalau begitu kau masih bisa menolak Sulli kan? Kau punya alasan pastinya"

Myungsoo menendang kaleng yang dibuangnya lalu menatap Sungjong.

"Lagipula, kau harus menghargai orang yang menyukaimu Myungsoo. Jangan kau simpan saja. Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, dan kau belum menjawabnya. Ini seperti menggantung perasan Sulli. Dan sepertinya itu sakit, menunggu orang yang kita sukai membalas perasaan kita" jelas Sungjong. Myungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menjilat bibirnya.

"Tapi ini masalah serius Jongie. Ini sama sekali tidak bagus, aku harus memikirkan soal ini serius"

Myungsoo dan Sungjong saling menatap dengan tampang serius.

Sementara itu...

"Sulli" Sulli menengok ke arah sahabatnya, Krytal.

"Hmm?"

Krystal menatap Sulli khawatir "Kenapa kau sangat menyukai Myungsoo? Dia sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya! Ia tidak punya sisi baik kau tahu. Ia sangat kasar! Lebih baik kau menjauhinya"

Sulli terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Krystal lalu berpikir sejenak "Kau salah Krystal, ia sangat baik. Dia pengertian dan lembut. Ia saja memiliki titik kelemahan haha"

Krystal hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan temannya ini. Sulli nyengir lalu mengacak-acak rambut krystal.

"YA! Sulli! Rambutku berantakan!"

"Hahaha! Ini hukuman karena kau menilai buruk Myungsoo-ku"

...

"Aku pulang!" seru Myungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Sungjong masuk. Hari ini Sungjong menginap dirumah Myungsoo. Myungsoo dan Sungjong disambut dengan hormat para pelayan dan pengurus rumah yang membungkuk.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim dan Tuan Lee" sapa Victoria, _butler_ pribadi Myungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum membalas sapaan Victoria. "Tas nya tuan?"

Myungsoo dan Sungjong memberikan tas mereka kepada Victoria lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hah! Kasur ini! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, kasur cintaku" Sungjong menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur _King size_ milik Myungsoo. Myungsoo tertawa pelan lalu duduk ke sofa kecil dengan TV dan Xbox kesayangannya didepan sofa. "Kau mau main game?" tanya Sungjong

"_Ne_. Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ingin apa? Memakan xbox dan TV? Muahahaha" ejek Myungsoo. Sungjong mencibir lalu menghampiri Myungsoo dan duduk disampingnya.

"Game apa?" tanyanya –Sungjong- lagi

"Halo Reach. Kau mau main juga?" tawar Myungsoo dan disambut anggukkan Sungjong. Melihat balasan Sungjong, Myungsoo mengambil Stik gamenya dan memberikannya satu-lagi kepada Sungjong.

**Skip**

Victoria mengetuk pintu kamar Myungsoo dan setelah mendengar izin untuk masuk, ia segera melangkah ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini minumannya" ucap Victoria lalu menaruh _lime squash_ dan _coke_ serta _pizza_ di meja Myungsoo.

"Yeay!" pekik MyungJong senang

Sungjong langsung menyambar _lime squash_ itu dan meneguknya.

"Terima kasih Victoria" ujar Myungsoo. Victoria mengangguk lalu meninggalkan MyungJong keluar kamar.

"So..." Sungjong membuka pembicaraan. Myungsoo melirik Sungjong mungkin ini pembicaraan yang menarik bagi Myungsoo.

"Hari Sabtu besok kamu sibuk tidak?" tanya Sungjong. Myungsoo berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Myungsoo balik. Terlukis seringaian kecil dari bibir Sungjong.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Carnival besok"

"Kau bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mau ikut ke Carnival besok, yang ada aku akan menjadi pengacau disana. Kau ini kan sahabat-ku Lee Sungjong, kenapa kau masih tidak tahu kalau aku benci keramaian" tolak Myungsoo tegas

Sungjong tidak mengubbris penjelasan Myungsoo dan sibuk memainkan Hp nya. Hawa keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Myungsoo hanya menatap sobatnya itu yang daritadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tertawa sendiri bahkan mendecak kesal sendiri padahal Myungsoo tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya.. Jongie" panggil Myungsoo

"Ne?" sahut Sungjong dengan tatapan yang masih lurus ke Iphone nya

"..._nothing_"

"Oh ya, kau harus datang besok ke Carnival. Ada yang penting" ujar Sungjong

"Cih. Baiklah aku akan datang. Dimana Carnivalnya?"

"Di dekat Pantai"

"_Arraseo_.. ehm, sebetulnya apa yang penting sih?" tanya Myungsoo penasaran

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kau kepada pacarku"

...

'_Eh itu Kim Myungsoo anak preman itu?! Yang benar saja!'_

'_APA?! Itu Myungsoo?!'_

'_JINJJA! MYUNGSOO..'_

'_Pakaian-nya aneh hari ini'_

'_Sial, Preman itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya'_

'_AAAA...MYUNGSOO!'_

Myungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi kerumunan. Telinga-nya sudah panas ditambah wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Dia sangat sebal dengan keramaian. Apalagi ketika di Pantai ini banyak anak –teman- sekolahnya. Dan dia, Kim Myungsoo yang terbiasa berpakaian berantakan, memakai kaus kemeja kotak2 dan celana hitam panjang.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkah nya ketika melewati butik. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca tersebut.

"Ck.. Mati kau Lee Sungjong..." geram Myungsoo kesal lalu masuk kedalam butik itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Apa ini?" tanya Myungsoo sambil memugut pakaian yang ada di hadapannya dan menatap jijik pakaian tersebut._

"_itu pakaian, Myungsoo polosku" jawab Sungjong santai. Myungsoo melempar pakaian tersebut ke sofa lalu melirik kesal ke arah Sungjong_

"_Kau pakai itu ke Carnival nanti" lanjut Sungjong tanpa menghiraukan Myungsoo yang sedari tadi menghentakkan kakinya_

"_WHAT? Pakaian itu?! FUCK! Hell no way Lee Sungjong" bantah Myungsoo yang hanya dibalas hela-an nafas Sungjong yang lalu tersenyum simpul ke arah-nya._

_Inilah kelemahan Myungsoo, dan bakat Sungjong. Myungsoo lemah akan senyum tulus dan simpul seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Myungsoo sangat suka senyuman yang tulus, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya rindu akan Ibunya yang berada di luar Korea. Sedangkan Sungjong, ia sangat berbakat memikat hati seseorang pria maupun wanita dengan senyuman malaikatnya. _

_Beruntung bagi Myungsoo mendapatkan sahabat seperti Sungjong. Setia, baik, tulus dan pemberani. Biar lebih diperjelas lagi, Sungjong merupakan cinta pertamanya. Sewaktu di taman kanak-kanak, ia –Myungsoo- menyukai Sungjong. Tidak seperti pria lainnya, Sungjong memiliki wajah cantik(susah nyusun kata2nya nih -_-). Kejadian dimana Myungsoo mencium pipi Sungjong di acara perpisahan. Dan itulah awal persahabatan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai... sebagai ... sahabat -_-_

"_Kau harus pakai itu Myungsoo. Sebentar saja dan aku sangat menghargai itu" ujar Sungjong tegas_

"_Baiklah tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab ne kalo sesampai disana aku tidak memakai pakaian ini" _

"_Ne"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sial..." ujar Myungsoo pelan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia berlari menuju Carnival itu secepat mungkin.

Sungjong melirik jam tangannya lalu mengibas poninya kesamping dan menatap lurus ke gerbang Carnival.

"Oppa?" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya

Sungjong menengok ke belakangnya dan tersenyum "Ne, Annyeong Krystal-ah"

Myungsoo melirik tiang dengan jam pucuk nya(?) menunjukkan pukul 12.00 p.m memberi arti ia telat 1 jam. Myungsoo menghela nafas dan melanjutkan larinya ke gerbang Carnival, untung nya ia sudah memiliki kartu VIP jadi tidak sulit untuknya masuk ke Carnival tanpa mengantri.

"Oi! Jongie!" seru Myungsoo memanggil Sungjong yang tengah berdiri di tengah keramaian Carnival.

Sungjong mencari sumber suara dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Myungsoo. "Hosh..Hosh..." deru nafas Myungsoo tidak beraturan. Sontak Sungjong mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya –Myungsoo- "Te-te-terima kasih Jongie" ucap Myungsoo yang masih mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong kau telat satu jam, aku maklumi itu karena keramaian Carnival tahun ini. Lalu... kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu..." ujar Sungjong menatap Myungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Myungsoo yang memakai T-Shirt hitam bertuliskan 'SWAG' ditengahnya, celana krem selutut penuh kantung, sepatu kets hitam dan topi LA yang dipakainya terbalik. Keren bagi Sungjong. Sedangkan Sungjong membedakan penampilan Myungsoo dan dirinya.. Sungjong memakai kaos polo putih dan celana levis panjang. Beda jauh.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi kan Jongie" cibir Myungsoo lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungjong. Sungjong hanya tertawa geli.

"_Anyway_, mana pacarmu? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang darisini" tanya Myungsoo. Sungjong menunjuk ke arah wanita yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya juga wanita itu yang menyadari keberadaan Myungsoo.

"Krystal..." sapa Myungsoo sinis

"Lama tak bertemu Myungsoo-ah" balas Krystal dingin

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Krystalku aku merindukanmu" ucap Myungsoo jail sambil memainkan rambut anak perempuan didepannya._

"_Ya! Myungie jangan mainkan rambutku!" Krystal mempoutskan bibirnya. Myungsoo tertawa kecil. _

"_Kau ini masih kecil sudah genit saja ke perempuan.. HUH!" Krystal membuang muka dan melipat tangannya di dada. Myungsoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

"_Aku sudah besar Krystal! Aku sudah kelas 3! Dan aku tidak genit padamu aku hanya jail" ujar Myungsoo membela diri._

"_Aih dasar! Itu sama saja bodoh! Kau tahu kata Oppa-ku kalau ada laki-laki yang jail dengan perempuan, itu artinya laki-laki tersebut menyukai perempuan itu!" jelas Krystal. Myungsoo hanya diam seraya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu._

"_Jadi maksudnya Krystal suka padaku?" tanya Myungsoo polos_

"_Ehm.. bukan gitu Myungie! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Myungie suka padaku?" tanya Krystal lagi_

"_Ne aku menyukaimu Krystal" jawab Myungsoo mantap. Krystal yang tersipu hanya memukul pelan bahu Myungsoo_

"_Ih Myungie bisa saja" Myungsoo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Krystal dan akhirnya akal jail pun mulai menghantui pikiran Myungsoo. Myungsoo melihat seekor belalang di sebelahnya, lalu memugutnya dan menaruhnya dipundak Krystal yang tidak menyadarinya._

"_Krystal itu apaan di pundakmu?" tanya Myungsoo pura2 tidak tahu. Krystal menengok ke pundaknya dan melotot._

"_GYAAAAA! APA INI?! KYAAAA! MYUNGIE TOLONG AMBIL BINATANG ITU DARIKU! KYAAAA!" teriak Krystal panik sambil berusaha mengusir belalang yang ada di pundaknya._

"_EH?! I-IYA KRYSTAL! ADUH... KAU DIAM DULU! JANGAN MERONTA-RONTA!" seru Myungsoo panik. Tanpa sadar, Krystal melangkah mundur sampai ke pinggir kolam._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" pekik Krystal dan jatuh kedalam kolam renang tsb yang sedalam 2M. Dan itu sangat dalam untuk usia mereka saat ini -8 tahun-_

"_KRYSTAL! AMBIL TANGANKU!" perintah Myungsoo panik sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Krystal. Akan tetapi, Krystal sibuk meronta-ronta dalam air dan tidak hentinya berteriak minta tolong. Myungsoo yang kehabisan akal langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kolam berusaha menolong Krystal._

_Myungsoo yang sadar kalau ia berenang langsung panik, karena ia phobia menyelam(?) dan tidak bisa berenang. Krystal tampak sudah kelelahan langsung diam dan tenggelam. Dan pada saat itu juga Myungsoo pingsan dalam air karena kepanikannya._

_Semenjak kejadian itu, Krystal phobia air dan dijauhkan dari Myungsoo. Keluarga Jung tidak mengizinkan Myungsoo dekat Krystal 5meter pun. Walaupun mereka sempat bertemu, mereka tampak seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya.. Strangers with memories_.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Eoh? kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sungjong menatap bingung Myungsoo dan Krystal bergantian.

"Tidak" jawab Myungsoo dan Krystal bersamaan.

"Betulkah? Kupikir kalian saling kenal hahaha" timpal Sungjong santai. Myungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aish Oppa~" ujar Krystal manja seraya merangkul lengan Sungjong

"Nanti temanku ikut kesini tidak apa-apa kan Oppa?" tanya Krystal

"Ne tidak apa-apa Krystal, yang penting Myungsoo punya teman jalan juga" jawab Sungjong

Krystal menatap tajam Myungsoo lalu memutarkan bola matanya "Apa Myungsoo begitu penting untukmu?"

Myungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Krystal itu hanya diam dan melotot-ti Krystal

"Tentu saja! Myungie itu cinta pertamaku hahaha!" seru Sungjong sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Myungsoo dan Krystal hanya membulatkan mata tidak percaya Sungjong menjawab seperti itu

"YA! Jongie-"

"Mianhae aku telat!" seru seseorang memotong ucapan Myungsoo dan berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga

"Ah Annyeong Sulli!" sapa Krystal ramah. Sulli tersenyum lebar menyambut senyum Krystal.

"Ah Annyeonghaseyo Choi Sulli imnida" ujar Sulli seraya membungkukkan badannya sekilas

Myungsoo melotot "SULLI?!"

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Sulli? Kau cantik. Salam kenal, Lee Sungjong imnida" balas Sungjong ramah

Sulli yang mengangguk ucapan Sungjong dan balik menatap Myungsoo yang tengah membulatkan mulutnya dan matanya like this O_O

"AH! Myungsoo!" seru Sulli terkejut lalu memeluknya –Myungsoo-

"HEI! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Aish.. apa-apaan ini?!" tolak Myungsoo sambil berusaha melepas tangan Sulli di pinggangnya.

Sulli memanyunkan bibirnya "Ish kenapa kau selalu marah-marah sih? Nanti kau cepet tua Myungsoo~"

"Terserah kau lah" balas Myungsoo cepat

"Hei sudah sudah! Kita ke Carnival ini kan buat bersenang-senang. Myungie, kau kencan bersama Sulli ya. Aku dan Krystal mau jalan berdua. Chao!" pamit Sungjong seraya menggandeng tangan Krystal dan pergi meninggalkan Sulli dan Myungsoo.

"APA?! YA! JONGIE!" teriak Myungsoo walaupun sudah tidak ada sosok Sungjong dihadapannya.

"Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kyaaa berginikah uri Myungsoo yang _badboy_? sekali di tinggal berduaan dengan _yeoja_ langsung memerah! GYAHAHAHAHA" tawa Sulli meledak. Myungsoo menggeram dan membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin Sulli tahu kalo mukanya memerah bak udang rebus.

"Sudahlah! Kau main saja sendiri! Aku pulang ya! Byebye Sulli" ujar Myungsoo cepat dan bergegas meninggalkan Sulli. Belum satu langkah pun, langkah Myungsoo berhenti ketika Sulli menahan tangannya

"Andwae... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi Myungsoo" ucap Sulli pelan. '_Semoga Myungsoo tidak mendengarnya_' pikirnya –Sulli-. Myungsoo yang sebenarnya mendengar ucapan Sulli langsung menghela nafas dan menggandeng Sulli ke salah satu bangku taman

"Duduk" perintah Myungsoo. Sulli pun menuruti perintah Myungsoo. Myungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disamping Sulli. Diam-diam Myungsoo melihat penampilan Sulli. Rambut hitam lurus panjangnya yang digerai, T-Shirt Mickey mouse, celana jeans pendek dan sepatu converse. '_Unik_' pikir Myungsoo.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sulli mengambil PSP nya dan memainkannya. Sedangkan Myungsoo yang tidak punya kerjaan hanya mengambil Handphone-nya dan pura-pura seperti orang yang sedang sms-an. Sulli melirik wallpaper Hp Myungsoo.

"Uwaah Myungsoo manis sekali waktu masih kecil.. hahaha" ujar Sulli kagum. Myungsoo yang menyadarinya langsung diam dan menoleh ke arah Sulli "_Thanks_"

Sulli mendekatkan posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Myungsoo "Ehm.. anu perempuan yang disebelahmu itu siapa?" tanya Sulli penasaran dan menunjuk wajah gadis berkepang dua yang tersenyum lebar disebelah Myungsoo. Mendadak wajah Myungsoo yang dingin berubah menjadi senyuman tulus dan hangat.

"Ini orang yang kusukai dari kecil" jawab Myungsoo

Sulli mengangguk paham "Namanya Choi Jinri. Seperti kau bermarga Choi juga" tambah Myungsoo

Sulli mengangguk lagi dan menyimak omongan Myungsoo "Walaupun ia bermarga Choi juga, ia berbeda denganmu! Ia lebih manis dan sopan. Tidak seperti kau yang liar dan aneh" timpal Myungsoo santai. Sulli menyenggol pelan sikut Myungsoo lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Aku penasaran dengan ceritamu. Sepertinya menarik, ceritakan dong!" pinta Sulli. Myungsoo mengiyakan.

"Dulu waktu kelas 5 SD, aku sekelas dengan Jinri. Dikelas, aku sangat pemalu dan cengeng. Waktu aku menangis, Jinri menenangkanku. Dan disitulah awal aku menyukai Jinri. Ia sangat baik dan setia kepadaku walaupun candaannya garing sepertimu hahaha. Dan ternyata Jinri itu selalu di _bully_ oleh kakak kelas.. ia dipukul sangat keras sehingga kepalanya mengerluarkan darah"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_AKH!" pekik Jinri _

"_RASAKAN! MAKANYA KAU JADI ADIK KELAS JANGAN SOK TAHU! BELAGU!" bentak salah satu murid yang memukulnya_

_Jinri meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya erat. Terdengar suara langkah kakak kelas yang membully nya sudah meninggalkan dirinya._

"_Aaah..." lirih Jinri melihat tetesan darah dari kepalanya_

"_Jinriya...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya_

_Jinri tersenyum "Ne, aku tidak apa-apa Myungsoo" _

_Myungsoo berjongkok depan Jinri yang terkulai lemah di lantai "Hiks... Jinriya.. aku minta maaf.. hiks..hiks.. karenaku kau jadi begini... hiks.. seha-harusnya a-aku tidak meminta kau.. kauh.. hiks..hiks..HUWEEEE!" ucap Myungsoo terisak. matanya mengeluarkan banyak air mata._

"_ANI~! Sudah Myungsoo.. jangan menangis aku tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Jinri seraya mengusap air mata yang bercucuran dari mata Myungsoo. Myungsoo menempis tangan Jinri dan menatapnya –Jinri- dalam._

"_Jinriya! Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menangis lagi! Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu! Aku akan melawan siapapun yang menganggumu! Aku pasti kuat!"_

"_Hahaha ne! Aku juga akan berubah nanti! Kita berjuang bersama ne!"_

"_Ne!"_

"_Ngomong-ngomong kau mau masuk SMP mana Myungsoo?"_

"_Ntahlah..aku ingin satu sekolah denganmu"_

"_Jinjja? Waah sepertinya seru.. aku juga ingin satu sekolah denganmu Myungsoo!"_

"_YAY! Janji yaa!"_

"_Ne, aku berjanji. Kita akan satu sekolah"_ ucap Jinri mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Myungsoo.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jinri bilang ia berjanji akan masuk sekolah yang sama denganku. Dan cerita ini adalah awal ke _badboy_-an ku(?) karena aku bertekad akan melindungi Jinri-ku. Tapi..." Myungsoo menghela nafas. Sulli menatap Myungsoo dalam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Seonsaengnim! Kenapa Jinriya tidak masuk selama 5 hari ini?" tanya Myungsoo_

"_Eoh? Myungsoo belum tahu? Ohya! Seonsaengnim ingat. Ia pindah ke Amerika. Dan ia menitipkan surat ini kepadamu" jawab Seonsaengnim seraya menyerahkan surat ke Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengambil surat itu dan membaca nya sendirian._

_To: Sahabatku Kim Myungsoo_

_Myungsoo, aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena tidak mengabarkan ini kepadamu. Aku pindah ke Amerika. Dan ini mendadak.. jadi aku mau tidak mau harus menurut. Sungguh ini adalah cobaan berat Myungsoo, berpisah dengan sahabat sepertimu. Tapi kita harus ingat janji kita! Kita akan be-ru-bah! Kita sama-sama berjuang ya! Kau berjuang disana dan aku akan berjuang semaksimal mungkin di Amerika._

_Kalau aku sudah pulang ke Korea.. apa nanti kau masih mengingat ku? Kkk~ kuharap iya._

_Choi Jinri_

"_Ne Jinriya kita berusaha!" seru Myungsoo semangat walaupun butiran kristal telah berjatuhan dari matanya_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitulah kisahnya. Makanya saat pertama kali melihatmu kupikir kau Jinriya. Tapi beda sekali!" ujar Myungsoo mengakhiri cerita

"Ooh... cerita yang menarik. Itu alasannya kenapa kau ingin aku memiliki rambut lurus hitam dan panjang hem?" tanya Sulli

Mendadak wajah Myungsoo langsung merah padam "E..Eh! ka-kalau itu pengecualian! Ya! Aku memang suka rambut lurus panjang dan hitam HAHA!"

Sulli tertawa kecil "kkk~ kalau begitu.. daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan atau main game?" tawar Sulli

Myungsoo mengangguk "Ne kajja"

_Tidak apa-apa ia tidak mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. Tidak apa-apa ia belum membalas perasaanku. Walaupun aku dan Myungsoo belum pacaran.. jalan berduaan seperti ini saja sudah seperti kencan kok kkk~ - sulli_

...

_Manislah, Ngeselinlah, tapi Unik. _

'_Myungsoo kau harus berpose yang lucu! Kau ini manis tahu!'_

'_Kyaa~ Myungsoo tampan HAHA! Maksudku..pfftt lihat foto yang ini!'_

'_Fighting Myungsoo! Tolong dapatkan boneka teddy bear itu untukku ne?'_

'_Kenapa kau dari tadi memerhatikanku Myungsoo?'_

_Ntah kenapa ia seperti orang yang kukenal.. Jinriya aku merindukamu. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Seperti yang sulli katakan saat aku bersamanya di Carnival. Tuhan.. kepalaku pusing.. dengan masalah percintaan ini –Myungsoo_

"Haaa... pusing..." keluh Myungsoo sambil memegang keningnya. Ia memugut salah satu bantal disampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal tersebut.

_Akhirnya kami seharian berduaan terus tadi. Setiap aku melakukan sesuatu, setiap mulutnya terbuka, pasti yang keluar adalah kata-kata aneh yang membuatku pusing. Rayuanlah, manjalah, AH pusing! Sampai lelah aku mendengarnya –Myungsoo_

'_Message..Message!_' (anggep aja suara ringtone SMS)

"Aish.. siapa yang SMS tengah malem ini?!" seru Myungsoo kesal lalu mengambil Hpnya. Ternyata SMS dari Sulli.

_Sun, 12/01/13 00:04 [SMS; Choi Sulli]_

_Subject: -_

_Selamat malam Myungsoo. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. _

"Pendek.." lirih Myungsoo menatapi SMS itu. '_EH?!_' Myungsoo melotot dan menaruh HP nya di meja.

_Kenapa aku mengeluh Sulli mengirimi-ku SMS pendek?! SIAL! Bukan urusanku kan?! Kenapa perasaanku aneh... ini benar-benar aneh.. –Myungsoo_

Sulli menatap kosong layar Hpnya. "Jinri.. kemana dirimu..." lirihnya

PIP!

Sulli menekan tombol 'delete contact'

...

Myungsoo berjalan cepat melewati semua koridor. Derap langkahnya menggema keras.

"SULLI!" panggil Myungsoo keras. Tetapi tidak ada Sulli di koridor

"Sial..." keluh Myungsoo

Myungsoo menengok ke kanan kirinya, memastikan ada atau tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Myungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut ia tidak bertemu dengan Sulli.

'_Kemana sih tuh anak_...' pikirnya

Sontak Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang bergentayangan di kepalanya

Setelah melihat sms dari Sulli kemarin, ia merasa rindu dengan yeoja itu koreksi! Yeoja penggangu itu. Jujur saja, Myungsoo merasa perutnya digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu di Carnival kemarin

_Jinriya, setiap aku bersama Sulli.. perutku berasa digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Bahkan melihat senyumnya saja aku melayang.. tubuhku bergetar hebat. Apa ini cinta Jinriya? –_Myungsoo

_Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui diriku Myungsoo-ah? –Sulli_

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini..." keluh Sulli. Sulli menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat. Sedikit demi sedikit iris matanya mengeluarkan butiran kristal.

"Hiks...hiks... maafkan aku Myungsoo-ah"

"Kau ada masalah lagi Myungsoo?" tanya Sungjong. Sekarang, MyungJong tengah berada di jalan. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Walaupun sekolah mereka berbeda tetap saja sahabat selalu ingin bertemu bukan?

"Ne Jongie. Sekarang sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak bertemu Sulli" jawab Myungsoo

Sungjong mengedipkan matanya "Apa kau khawatir dengannya?"

"Ehm.. iya.. sedikit.." gumam Myungsoo pelan

"Sebetulnya.. Apa perasaanmu kepadanya Myungsoo? Jawab sejujurnya"

"..."

"Ayo jawab Myungsoo.. aku bisa tambah tua menunggumu menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ntahlah Jongie, aku tidak tahu. Setiap aku berada disisinya.. aku merasa Jinriya datang kembali ke sisiku. Aku menyukai Choi Jinri bukan Choi Sulli" jelas Myungsoo

Sungjong menghela nafas pasrah "Ya.. terserah apa katamu sobat. Semoga tuhan bisa membantumu menjawab masalah ini. Aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ne... byebye"

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul melihat Sungjong yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan sweater abu-abu yang dikenakan Sungjong luput dari matanya.

"Hah. Stress.." decak Myungsoo

Myungsoo menengok ke sebelah kanan-kirinya. Dan Tada! Supermarket langganannya sudah menunggu.

_**Kleneng kleneng...**_

"Ah kau kembali Myungsoo" sapa Woohyun sang pemilik toko. Myungsoo membungkukan badannya sekilas membalas sapaan Woohyun.

'_Kemana minuman keramat itu..._' batin Myungsoo seraya melihat-lihat barisan kaleng minuman di rak

'_Nah! Itu dia_' batin Myungsoo –lagi- dan bergegas mengambil minuman itu. Belum sempat jemarinya menggapai kaleng minuman itu, seseorang sudah mengambil minumannya.

"YA! Aku ingin minuman itu bodoh!" seru Myungsoo kesal

_**BRAK!**_

Kaleng minuman itu jatuh dari tangan orang itu. Myungsoo yang melihat kaleng minumannya jatuh mendongakkan kepalanya ke orang tersebut.

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Orang itu... Yeoja itu.. membulatkan matanya juga.

"JINRIYA?!" tanya Myungsoo tidak percaya

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo dan lari menjauhinya. Myungsoo tidak tinggal diam, ia mengejar Yeoja itu. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Myungsoo adalah Yeoja itu.. atau Jinri

Myungsoo memperbesar langkah nya berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan Yeoja itu. '_Hebat juga larinya.._' pikirnya –Myungsoo-

Karena kaki Myungsoo cukup panjang, tidak susah mengejar Yeoja itu. Ia ingat bagaimana rambut berkepang dua dihadapannya itu diterpa angin saat duduk di dahan pohon. Ia ingat waktu Yeoja itu mendukung Myungsoo saat lari marathon. Kepangan itu... senyuman itu...

"TUNGGU! KUMOHON BERHENTI! JINRIYA! KUMOHON...!" teriak Myungsoo. Myungsoo merasakan suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia menangis. Ia berjanji pada Jinriya untuk tidak menangis dan menjadi kuat. Tapi ntah saat ini hati Myungsoo melemah. Ia tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Ia kembali sebagai Myungsoo si anak cengeng.

"KUMOHON BERHENTI!" teriak Myungsoo lagi. Tapi Yeoja itu tetap berlari dan mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ku...mohon... hiks..."

Myungsoo berlari lebih cepat, sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa mendengar yeoja itu terisak. Jarak mereka menyempit. Sedikit lagi Myungsoo bisa menggapai tangan yeoja itu.

**GREB** (?) -_-

Myungsoo berhasil menggapai tangan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Myungsoo-ah?! Kenapa?!" bentak yeoja itu dengan airmata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya

Myungsoo diam dan menarik yeoja itu dalam dekapannya. Dipeluk erat yeoja itu melampiaskan kerinduannya.

Nafas Myungsoo tersengal-sengal, begitu pula yeoja itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Jinriya..." lirih Myungsoo

"Maaf Myungsoo-ah" ucap yeoja itu pelan dan melepas pelukan Myungsoo

Yeoja itu melihat ke atas. Myungsoo terdiam dan ikutan menghadap ke atas.

"Ini..." Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke Myungsoo

"Taman yang dulu sering kita datangi" ujar Myungsoo dan yeoja itu bareng(?)

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul menatap lurus ke yeoja itu, sedangkan yeoja yang diperhatikannya tengah menghapus airmatanya.

"Jinriya..."

"Aku bukan Jinriya Myungsoo..."

Myungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Kalau kau bukan Jinriya.. lalu si-"

"Choi Sulli" timpal Sulli cepat memotong omongan Myungsoo

"..."

"Maaf tidak pernah memberi tahumu sebelumnya Myungsoo-ah. Pulang dari Amerika, aku berusaha mencari dimana kau bersekolah. Dan aku lihat ternyata kau sekolah disini.. sebetulnya aku ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu dengan mengubah penampilanku. Ternyata saat aku masuk sekolah, kau sudah berubah total. Aku berusaha menyapa-mu tapi kau selalu mengacuhkan ku.. sampai akhirnya kau selalu istirahat di bawah pohon itu.. jadi aku ikut-ikutan dengan memerhatikanmu dari atas pohon.. sampai akhirnya kita berkenalan. Aku sudah memberikan trik kepadamu kalo aku ini Jinriya. Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya" jelas Sulli panjang lebar

"..."

"Aku...Aku menyukai mu Kim-" Sulli melotot. Ia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan ternyata.. apa kau tahu? Myungsoo mengunci mulut Sulli dengan bibirnya. Cukup lama Myungsoo mengunci bibir Sulli sehingga mereka berdua saling memejamkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan Sulli mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Myungsoo. Myungsoo pun tersenyum kecil di tengah ciumannya.

"Kau pencium yang payah Myungsoo" cibir Sulli jail

"Ah terserah kau lah!" balas Myungsoo

"Ih dasar kau. Cuma segitu saja hm?" tanya Sulli

Myungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung "Apanya?"

"Ini" Sulli mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Myungsoo. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ntah datang kekuatan darimana Sulli menekan tengkuk Myungsoo dan memperdalam ciumannya. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Sulli sedikit menjilat bibir Myungsoo.

"Ugh..." Myungsoo mendorong Sulli karena kehabisan nafas

"APA APAAN ITU?! KAU LIAR SULLI" seru Myungsoo dengan wajah merah

Sulli tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Myungsoo

"Sudah lebih baik kau Diam. Ini ciuman pertamaku soalnya" ucap Sulli tenang

"Umm... sebetulnya.. ini juga yang pertama bagiku.."

"Saranghae Myungsoo Chagi"

"Nado.. Sulli Chagi"

_Ketika aku sadar aku suka padanya.. um.. aku menyukai Choi Sulli sekarang.. bukan Choi Jinri. Choi Jinri? Malaikat penjagaku sewaktu kecil. Choi Sulli? Pacarku. Aku ingat aku takut untuk merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku yakin Sulli terus saja mengejarku. Dan akhirnya ia menangkapku –Myungsoo_

_Myungsoo, aku menangkapmu! Kau pasti tahu bahwa adakalanya Pertemanan bisa menjadi Cinta. Dan selalu, untuk mendapatkan cinta harus dilalui dengan tangisan dulu. Eh tunggu... kenapa aku bisa jadi sebijak ini? HAHAH bijak? Oh tidak penting. Yang jelas.. aku sudah mendapatkan Myungsoo ku 3 –Sulli_

FIN

Gimana FF ini? Wakakakk -_-

Mian kalo jelek ya.. habis baru kali ini bikin Crack pair

Dan Straight...

Yang baik review yaaa :3 kasih saran juga boleh! Review dan saran kalian adalah sumber kekuatan oppa! Gomawo yang udah baca juga ^^

Sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya~


End file.
